Laa-Laa
Laa-Laa is Po's best friend in the Tubbie series. Appearance Laa-Laa is a Tubbie with bright yellow fur and a blue square shaped teletummy. She also has large ears and a curly antenna, as well as a button nose and cartoon eyes. She has no fingers or toes, and is a little bit chubby, but cute and slightly taller than Po. Personality Laa-Laa is a very good foil to her best friend Po. While Po is childish and adventurous, Laa-Laa is responsible and enjoys relaxing, often greeting Po after her adventures and serving her hot chocolate or orange juice, which the two share as their favourite drinks. Despite being the second youngest Tubbie in their group, she acts somewhat maternal towards the others, usually being the one to do the household chores and make meals. Although Laa-Laa is often a stay at home Tubbie, she will also tag along on lots of Po's adventures. Laa-Laa doesn't dislike adventures at all; in fact she actually enjoys them, though unlike Po, Laa-Laa knows when it's best to just relax and enjoy the little things in life. Laa-Laa gets excited by mudane things such as cooking tonight's dinner or buying a new cleaning product, something which bores her friend Po. Though she is normally mature and responsible, Laa-Laa can still act exciteable when cheering for Po during her adventures or battles against the evil. Because she isn't as active as Po, Laa-Laa is more clumsy than her more slick best friend, and as a result, is more chubby as well, which shows that Laa-Laa may enjoy eating. Despite being more of a "clumsy sidekick" than a hero, if a friend is in danger, Laa-Laa will take action and help them, and will also avenge her friends by fighting the evil herself if she has to. Although Laa-Laa is seen as mature, she can sometimes make mistakes which endanger her friends, which she deeply regrets afterwards. For example, in "Po's Big Adventure with Laa-Laa", Laa-Laa jumped up and down in anger when Hoge pushes Po off the edge of their hot air balloon, which caused Po to lose her grip on the side. Another example is when Laa-Laa left the bath water running which almost drowned Po. She also appears to have her priorities out of order, such as denying Po permission to fight crime because she had to mow the lawn. Po and Laa-Laa are best friends, and they enjoy spending time together such as watching cartoons or going to the park. Laa-Laa often has to keep an eye on Po due to the latter's reckless attitude towards adventures, and she also tends to worry a lot about Po's safety. This is shown in scenes where Laa-Laa has to rescue Po from danger, partnered with her catchphrase "Don't worry, I'm coming Po!" She also tends to say "Aww, you're very welcome Po!", which she says after Po thanks her for something, usually being rescued. These catchphrases have both been borrowed numerous times by other Tubbies such as Dipsy and the purple twins. Laa-Laa has had a few different roles throughout the series. Sometimes she is a damsel in distress who has to be rescued by Po, other times she is seen cheering her on during battles, there are even times where Laa-Laa will become Po's sidekick or even a hero of her own against evil, while there are also times where she will stay at home and out of the action, only appearing at the end to greet Po after an adventure. Category:Tubbies